1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and electronic device for performing user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technology has evolved to where various functions can be performed by one electronic device. For example, in addition to performing a telephone call or transmitting and receiving a text message, current electronic devices may also execute various contents and games, and store various pieces of important user information by accessing a web browser.
Therefore, important user information is being stored in the electronic device, resulting in the need for a method of performing a user authentication by easily photographing a body part of a user.
Since an electronic device exceeds a configured safety standard when a user's body part is photographed in order to perform a user authentication in the electronic device in the conventional art, user safety has been jeopardized.
For example, when a user's eyeball is photographed to perform the user authentication in the conventional electronic device, a configured light source is irradiated without considering a surrounding environment or a state of the electronic device, thus jeopardizing a user's safety. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safety-ensured manner of photographing the user.